The invention relates to handling of messages between wireless communication terminals in a communication network.
Communication terminals for use in cellular communication networks are basically designed for voice communication. In the GSM system text messages may be sent via a point-to point short message service provided by the network. New phones having improved text editors have made it more popular to use short message services and recently it has been observed by some operators that the use of short message services correponds to 10 percent of the network traffic. Many operators see a significantly lower message percentage of the network traffic. However there is an indication saying that the message based traffic will rise in the coming years. Now it is possible to send a message from one terminal to another and to send a reply the opposite way.
Therefore there will be a need for providing an improved message exchange handling concept.